Four Seasons
by centauri2002
Summary: An old enemy threatens the Empire once more, and Wu the Lotus Blossom must take up arms once again. Be warned, contains same sex romance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

And so a new golden age had begun.

Gone were the times of strife and struggle. Or so the Jade Empire thought. The internal mechanizations of mankind did not rest so easily. For every tyrant that fell, another would rise in his place, another all too willing to bring the glorious Jade Empire to its knees.

In the year following Empress Lian the Heavenly Lily's rise to power, the Jade Empire prospered. The people settled well under their fair and generous ruler and all thoughts of the evil that had preceded her slipped into the pages of history books. The Water Dragon, shepherd of the dead was reborn and the spirits could once more be led to the Underworld to finally rest. The heroes of, what become know as, The Spirit Wars, scattered across the Empire and removed themselves from the public eye. Even the last Spirit Monk, who the Heavenly Lily kept close to her, was rarely seen on the streets of the Imperial City or within the court of the Imperial Palace.

The Celestial Bureaucracy looked down upon the mortal realm and saw, at last, there was balance in the world. But it would not take long for the scales to tip and soon the warriors of the Jade Empire were called upon to protect their motherland once more. From the Empire's past, a familiar enemy surfaced, three seasons into the Empress' reign. The Horse Lords once more tested the Jade Empire's borders and raided outlying villages. With duty once more calling to her, Wu the Lotus Blossom marched to war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Your Imperial Majesty, the troops are ready. They will leave at your command." Minister Fu lowered his form into a sweeping bow, his long white beard touching the polished floor.

Empress Lian the Heavenly Lily surveyed the armoured men before her. All that stood in the great hall were officers. The bulk of the force was waiting outside the Imperial City. Waiting for her to send them to battle. That was something she was not quite sure she could get used to. The Imperial Officers stood to attention, their bodies as rigid as stone. At the front of them all, stood Wu the Lotus Blossom, wearing her trademark plum garb. Her gaze was set firmly forward, in the Empress' direction but not quite looking at her. She wondered what the Spirit Monk was thinking at that moment. Was her mind on the coming hostilities or perhaps on what she would leave behind?

Minister Fu's polite cough pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced at him. He wore fine blue robes that showed his status as the head of the Ministry of Harmony. He was her trusted advisor, one of the few uncorrupted by her father's reign. After she had come to power, Empress Lian had completely reshuffled the command structure within the Imperial Palace. With the help of Wu, she had weeded out the bad apples and managed to surround herself with advisers she had come to trust. Unfortunately, with all the change came more work for her to do and she had had little time to spend with Wu for the past two seasons. They were lucky if they got one night alone out of a month. Wu was also busy. She had built her own school in the Golden Way, much to the chagrin of many nobles, who believed the area was too good for a school. That took up much of her time.

Still, the Jade Empire was slowly becoming the great kingdom it had once been and that was the Empress' main concern. Her personal needs had always come second. And to keep the Empire safe, she needed to send the men before her off to war. The horse lords were savage and merciless in their attacks and no more time could be wasted. They would soon venture deeper into the Empire, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

"It is time." She began. "The Horse Lords have dared to strike at us once more. We cannot allow them to move past our borders any more than they have. You, my loyal soldiers, will ensure that they do not!"

The group of men in front of her bowed, simultaneously and she was surprised to see Wu bow with them. "Go now, show them that this insult will not be ignored!"

In unison, the men turned and marched out of the hall. The Empress felt her heart sink as Wu went with them. "Wu, wait!" She stood. As Wu turned, she continued. "I must speak with you before you go..." She glanced at the courtiers around her. "In private."

Minister Fu stepped forward. "I must object, Empress. We have many preparations to make and the departure of the army must not be delayed."

Empress Lian turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "I will speak with whom I wish, Minister!"

Fu bowed clumsily. "Of.. Of course, your majesty." He retreated quickly to the safety of the pillars.

Wu was now standing in front of the Empress, waiting expectantly. She motioned for the other woman to follow her and they left the prying courtiers behind. Empress Lian led Wu to her personal chambers, the one place where she was safe from nobles vying for her attention. She closed the huge wooden doors after Wu was inside. The other woman seemed to stand there awkwardly, looking like a snared rabbit. Did she really make Wu feel that uncomfortable?

"Is... Is there something you needed, Empress?" Wu asked, her voice almost catching as she spoke.

Lian took one step closer to her. "I..." She trailed off before she had even begun. There was so much she wanted to say but she wasn't sure this was the time for it. Wu looked searchingly back into her eyes, trying to pick the words from her mind.

"Yes?"

Lian sighed. "I know we haven't been able to spend much time together, Wu..." She paused again, trying to make some order of her chaotic thoughts.

"You have an empire to run, Majesty, it's understandable."

"No!" The Heavenly Lily shouted angrily, annoyed that Wu was trying to make her feel better about it. At seeing her so taken aback, Lian's features softened. "I'm sorry, but I should have made time. So much has happened since we first... first met, and I feel as though we are drifting apart." She took another step closer so that there were only inches between them.

She could see the emotional wall Wu had placed up crumble and she felt the other woman's hands reach for her own. She clasped her hands firmly around Wu's. "I know, I feel as though there are forces trying to drive us apart. I haven't felt your hand in mine in almost a season." Her gaze dropped to their clasped hands and Lian could see the emotions building up in her face.

When she looked up, her eyes were moist and Lian could tell she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. "What are we, Princess?"

Princess. She often used that term when they were alone. She missed hearing it. "I… I don't know what you mean."

Wu took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. Glancing at their hands once more, she continued. "What is this? What are we doing?"

Lian's brow furrowed in confusion. What did she mean?

As if hearing her thoughts, Wu raised their hands to eye level. "Since I defeated Master Li, something's changed." She paused to watch Lian's face for a moment. She seemed flustered when she spoke. "We hold hands, like this…" Her grip tightened as she spoke. "But… But nothing more." She sighed and dropped Lian's hands.

The Empress stepped back. She didn't know what to say. No words could comfort Wu now, only actions, and she felt incapable of offering Wu what she needed. What she had said was true though. She was very aware of their lack of intimacy. Wu's presence confused her. As far back as she could remember, she had always been told how she should behave, what she should wear, how she should speak. Even after her father's death, she couldn't escape it. There was so much that separated them both and many reasons why their closeness shouldn't be. It was something that was always at the back of her mind. She had broken tradition before, why couldn't she do so now? Perhaps it was because there was more at stake than tradition.

"Wu…" She reached her hand out to the other woman.

She didn't take it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said this. Not now." The wall was back up again.

Lian turned away from her, afraid she would see the pain in her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her emotions, not even Wu.

"Is there anything else?"

Her words seemed so distant, so cold. "Yes." She took a deep breath and faced Wu once more. "The Horse Lords, why would they attack now?"

"I don't know."

"Do they think the Empire is vulnerable. Do they think me weak?" It angered her to think anyone would believe such a thing.

"Perhaps." Wu said as she gripped the hilt of her sword. "But I will show them that you are not."

Lian recognized that steely resolve in Wu's eyes. She had seen it before they had faced her father, and again when they went after her uncle. The Horse Lords didn't stand a chance. She smirked at that thought.

"Empress?"

She shook her head. "You will fight for my honour?"

"Always."

Her features saddened once more. "Please be careful, Wu."

For a moment, it looked as though Wu would reach out to her but she merely nodded and left the room, leaving Lian to think over what had been said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Life. Such a brittle thing. One moment you have it. The next, it's gone. Some lives are revered, some thrown in the gutter and forgotten. Garrek rather enjoyed the frailty of it. He delighted in watching it and then snuffing it out. He had spent a long time studying it and he knew the best ways to remove it. His favourite technique was a lengthy one but certainly the most enjoyable. He didn't have that luxury today, however.

He brushed down his peasant's rags and climbed up the embankment he had perched himself on. He watched through narrowed eyes as villagers carried logs to the central hut and set off back to the nearby woods. A few nearby children tormented a sickly looking dog. He smirked as it yelped and bit at their heels.

The village was small, with perhaps only thirty people inhabiting it. Not much fun but at least he'd be done here quickly. It was also pretty remote, the next village being about half a day's walk from here. The villagers sustained themselves, farming the land and using the woods for materials. They were pretty resourceful for specs of dirt, he pondered.

Garrek lifted himself to his feet and strode to the clearing amidst the huts. A large fire crackled contentedly, with a few men and women huddled around it. He stared into the flames, watching as it licked at the air.

"Can I help you, stranger?" Offered one of the older men from around the fire.

He smirked. "No, but I believe I can help you."

The man seemed shocked at Garrek's ragged voice. His shock didn't last for long as the fire behind him exploded into a crescendo of raging flames. All the villagers around the fire were instantly engulfed and their screams died quickly as they fell to the ground. He sniffed the air. He did enjoy that smell.

Before long, more villagers rushed to the aid of their fallen friends and loved ones. Frightened and angered looks shot his way but they didn't perturb him. Not in the slightest.

"What did you do?" Spat a young male.

His words spilled venomously from his mouth as he spoke. "However could you think I was involved with this?"

He cackled mockingly at them, finding the situation quite amusing. Two young men charged at him, clumsily swinging their fists at his face. He easily sidestepped them, hit one on the back and kicking out at the other. Both men fell to the ground lifelessly, their corpses charred beyond recognition.

He vaguely heard a woman scream and terrified shouts as he continued his work. It wasn't long before he was done and there was nothing left of the village apart from ashes.

"Ashes to ashes." He muttered as he turned and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The journey to the border was long and tedious. It wasn't exactly Wu's idea of a leisurely trip. The road was dusty and her horse seemed determined to lash her to death with its tail. She couldn't fault the military steed much though, he had traveled half a day without rest. She occasionally handed him some tidbits of food to nibble on, if only as a peace offering for that relenting tail.

She glanced behind her. She rode at the front of the large unit of men and they stretched back as far as she could see. Other units were taking different routes, so as to reduce the risk of a debilitating ambush. The Horse Lords were well known for their hit and run tactics. She gripped the reins harder as the wind picked up, howling around her as if trying to warn her to turn back. Pulling the heavy cloak around her cold body, she lowered her head to protect her face.

They had been traveling for days and there had been no incidents as of yet. She was thankful for that. It wouldn't be long till they neared the enemy. Perhaps they would get there tomorrow, weather permitting. The sky spirits didn't seem to be on their side though. The wind and cold was rising and some of the men were showing signs of fatigue. They hadn't been given much time to rest but they understood the need for it.

Wu heard galloping from up ahead, she looked up and saw the scout she had sent out earlier, returning. He stopped in front of her with a salute.

"The bridge is out!" He shouted over the noise of the wind.

Oh great. This was going to be a problem. The bridge spanned a river that, during this weather, would be pretty fast flowing. Getting the bulk of the unit across was going to be difficult. The biggest problem were the foot soldiers, which happened to be the majority of their ranks. She had to conceive of some way to get them across safely. They couldn't afford to lose one man.

"We will have to cross the water then." She stated. "Ready the men."

The scout rode off to inform the commanders and they rallied the troops. When they reached the river, she could see the extent of the damage to the bridge. It had been sabotaged that was for sure. The central wooden beams were missing and the ropes that used to act as railings were cut at the opposite side of the bridge. There was no hope of salvaging the bridge, a new one would have to be built. She looked to the soldiers, who were collected around the embankment. The water crashed against the grass, reaching out for the feet of her men. A single man would be washed away in a instance.

Then it hit her. She had an idea. There was possibly a way to get them all across without them being harmed. She rode quickly to the bridge and examined the ropes that were being battered in the water. She waved over a few of the soldiers.

"You four, hold this rope firmly. I am going to cut it and you must ensure that the river doesn't take it." She explained.

The men nodded and gripped the thick rope tightly. Wu drew her blade from the scabbard on her horse and raised it high. In one swift motion, the blade sliced through the rope and the soldiers fell backwards with the rope on top of them. Wu smiled. Just one more to go.

Half an hour later, she had organized the troops so they were all tied to the rope. She had spent a long time explaining how they should go in single file and help any man who falls behind or in front of him. They seemed to understand well enough so the only thing left to do was to cross the river. She looked across it once more. The wind swept across its surface, throwing white foam into the air. The embankments on either side were extremely muddy and unstable. The clouds overhead were darkening and Wu knew that they would bleed water soon. A storm was coming, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"Forward!" She ordered.

The lead men pushed onward, their feet sinking into the mushy bank. With much effort they reached the water's edge. The first soldier carefully put a leg in and Wu saw it was nearly instantly taken by the river. He glanced back at Wu. She nodded at him and he jumped in. He immediately went under, his hands flailing for some purchase that wasn't there. The men behind him grasped the rope and heaved. He burst out from under the water and gasped. After steadying himself as best he could, he moved deeper into the water, the other men helping him the entire time to keep his balance. Soon, there were three men in the water and then four. They were making good progress and Wu was pleased with their resolve. Once she was sure they were almost to the other side, she guided her horst to the edge of the river.

Her steed rose up onto his hind legs slighty and whinnied. She had problems keeping him under control. The fierceness of the water must have been scaring him. She patted the side of his neck.

"It's ok, we can make it." She cooed.

She dug her heels in and he stepped forwards reluctantly. With a bit more pressure, he took another, and then another. As he moved into the water, Wu could feel the resistance, the ever pushing force that wanted to envelope them. She continued to grip the reins firmly. As they pressed on, Wu watched the men scrambling up the opposite bank. Occassionally one would slip and fall back into his comrades. They generally recovered well enough that it didn't hold the line up, however. Wu and her steed reached the other side before most of the soldiers and she watched over them to ensure they all made it. Taking up the rear were the mounted officers and two advisers.

She didn't believe this was the place for advisers, not at all. Battle was a place for warriors, court was a place for advisers. Minister Fu had insisted, however, and as much as she disliked the idea, it wasn't her place to contradict him. Empress Lian trusted him, that was enough for her. Lian. The thought of her brought painful emotions to the front of her mind. This wasn't the time nor the place for such thoughts so she pushed them back and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. Soon, they would be on the march again, and soon they would face their enemy. An enemy far more ferocious than any river.

**Author's Notes: **_I've had to use a long line of 'o' to represent the scene change as, for some reason, wouldn't allow me to use my usual three asterixes. Hope it isn't too intrusive. :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Slow mumurs filled the court as Empress Lian entered. She had been particularly restless during the night and hadn't gotten much sleep. No word had been heard from her troops in days and she couldn't help but worry. The army would take a stock of doves with them when they marched so they could send messages to the heart of the Empire. A dove hadn't been sighted in three days. Even if communication through this route wasn't an option, she was sure a messenger on horseback would have been sent. Empress Lian lowered herself onto the throne. This could mean only one thing. The army was in trouble. And that concerned her deeply. Could she really afford to send another force after them? That would leave the Empire's defences extremely stretched.

She glanced up as an elderly man entered the hall, flanked by two guards. She sighed inwardly, knowing that this would be the start if a long line of appeals and pleas for her generosity or mercy. Several days out of a month, she would hear the words of the commoners. They would approach her and ask for whatever it is they wished. Sometimes it would be for more food, or to pardon a criminal family member. Most of the time, however, they came and begged her for riches. Hah! That was laughable. As if she could throw the Empire's valuables at every peasant that stepped into her court. She doubted any of them truely deserved it anyway.

The two guards pushed the elderly man forwards slightly and he fell forwards onto the floor. He looked up at Lian with panic in his eyes. He clumsily turned the fall into a bow and he lowered his head, as if hiding from her glare. She really did not have the patience for this right now.

"M-m-m-mighty and exhalted Empress." He stuttered. He pulled up his head slightly so she could see his face. She could see fear in his dark eyes.

"Go on." She simply said.

"I am here for my daughters life." His voice trembled as he spoke. "She is but a young girl and there has been some terrible mistake." He began to sob.

"There always is." Minister Fu spoke up from his place down the steps to her left.

The elderly man stopped speaking at Fu's words, thinking his time over. Something about the way the man spoke and acted intrigued the Empress, however. "Let him speak." Her voice echoed through the grand hall. Fu nodded and bowed to her.

"My daughter, Leng Yei, was arrested two weeks ago. I think it was a neighbour of ours who told the guard."He explained between sobs.

"Told the guards what?" She enquired, an eyebrow raised.

"It is... it is too hard to say, Highness." He almost whispered the words.

"Then we are finished here. Guards! Take him away." She swept her hand through the air, as if the motion would remove him from her sight.

The older man scrambled in panic to his feet. " No! Please! She doesn't deserve to die. Please!" The two guards grabbed his arms and began to haul him backwards.

Empress Lian the Heavenly Lily stood. When she rose, the entire court dipped, falling into simultaneous bows. "I have not heard a single thing that would make be believe that she doesn't." The guards continued to struggle with the man as they removed him from the court. As he was almost out of sight, she could hear him yelling.

"Please speak to her!" His voice floated towards her. "Please speak to her!"

After several minutes, the court fell into silence again. Not a single word was uttered as she sat once more. Her thoughts wandered back to her earlier worries. She sighed.

Minister Fu approached her and bowed. "Your highness, does something trouble you?"

Lian looked at him. Her features must have given her worry away. "Fu, whatever do you think I could be troubled about?"

The Minister almost flinched at her words. "I'm sorry Empress, I understand your concern about the army. Would you like me to arrange a group of men to look for them?"

Empress Lian thought the idea over for a while. Would it be wise? She would more than likely be dooming those men to the same fate as Wu and her troops. A small pang of fear tugged at her heart. What if they had been ambushed? Perhaps they were dead. She shook the thought from her mind. Wu would never allow that to happen. She had made Lian a promise, and she kept her promises. But she couldn't sit idly by while she merely hoped that they were safe.

"Yes, Minister. Send our best scouts. They must be found."

Minister Fu bowed once more and shuffled out of the hall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

General Hwong rode as swiftly as he could. His horse almost buckled from fatigue under him but, to its credit, it carried on. He glanced back through the trees behind him. Nothing moved. He pulled on the reins and the horse slowed to a canter. He circled the area a few times to ensure that it was safe. He slid off his horse and threw the reins over a branch. He fell back against the trunk of a particularly large tree and let himself slide to the ground. He drew in large gulps of air. He had never been this scared before.

Five days ago, the troops had crossed a river where the bridge had been out. He had given the order for his men to fall back when his scouts had told him the Empire's army was approaching. He had been told it was a huge force. He couldn't risk a frontal assault. They would be slaughtered. It wasn't too tricky to cross the river but he knew it would be for the Empire's troops as the weather was growing increasingly hostile. That would give him valuable time.

But it hadn't. The Empire had moved quickly. Far too quickly. He had to scatter his men, to avoid detection. One large group would be found too easily. He took his group of ten men and rode to the south, to try and circle the enemy. The torrential rain had made it even harder, their horses slipping often in the slush of the woodland. When it seemed as though they were almost at their foes' backs, they would turn, so it would take even longer. Both he and his men were tired, and if the chance came where they could lay an ambush, they wouldn't be at their best. But they were commited to the strategy, and they would continue.

Soon after, they succeeded in their efforts and silently followed the Empire's army. News from his other units of men told him they were also in position. The time was not right however. It would be another day until he was certain they could strike.

Then it all started to go wrong.

He sent his swiftest rider to give the order to ready for attack. He waited half a day but the messenger didn't return. He sent another of his men. Yet again, he didn't return. He was down to eight men and the Empire's forces were starting to increase their marching speed. The window of opportunity would soon be gone. There was only a few more miles of woodland left before they reached the open swamps. Their ambush would have to happen now. Anger rose up inside of him. He ordered his men to keep their distance from their enemy and he rode off in search of his other units.

He knew where his men should have been, he had given strict orders. He decided to travel to the nearest group. His horse, an offering of alliance from a war lord in the Gyang district, moved over the ground with excellent speed. The wet grass under his hooves hardly made a sound as it was trampled. The air was heavy with the previous days' rain. Beads of water stikk dripped from his scale armour, the metal hues of black and dark red.

He remembered slowing as he came across the spot where the first group should have been. He would have called out to them had the enemy not been so near. He searched the area for signs of their presence. He spotted flattened grass and knew they had been here. From the tracks, he suspected that they had fled the area. Cowards! All of them! He sniffed the air, something catching his attention. He couldn't recognise the scent but he certainly knew what it was now. Something he would carry with him for the rest of his life. However short that would be.

He quickly pressed onwards to where his next unit would be. He found the same scene here as with the previous area. No sign of his men, but tracks suggesting they had fled. Had his men betrayed him? Had they been attacked? There was no sign of any battle here. He frowned deeply. What seemed like an easy campaign had now turned into a disaster.

As he came across the areas for the last two groups, he only found the same. He grew increasingly frustrated and angered. He swiftly rode to his original group, to ponder over their next move. It would be futile to attack with just eight men. Even if they did a fair amount of damage, it would be unlikely there would be anyone remaining to tell their forces at the border. No, he would have to take his remaining men and return to their base camp.

A feeling of dread washed over him as he approached his original position. His men were gone. He spat at the tracks in the grass. These were is best and most trusted men. He was sure they would not abandon him also. A noise grabbed his attention and he glanced around trying to find its' origin. Another gurgling sound followed it. It seemed as though it came from all around it. Fear crept its way into his mind. He had the overwhelming compulsion to run.

Suddenly, something splashed onto his shoulder, and across his face. He peered down at the red substance. Blood. He slowly looked upwards. Amongst the trees, hanging there was one of his men. He stifled a scream as he saw the charred remains of the man's body. The black and red armour seemed intact, as though he had boiled inside it. His stomach threatened to throw up his last meal. Without a second thought, he yanked on the reins and fled.

And here he was, slumped against a tree, after running for almost half a day.

"By the ancestors! What could have done that!" He screamed to the heavens. He covered his face with his gloved hands.

Was it possible the Empire had come up with some sick way of disposing of their enemies. He put nothing past those people. With their twisted magics and barbaric traditions. He crushed his hands into tight fists. He would get his revenge against them, he swore it.

He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his horse. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to rest, but he knew he could not. He untied the axe from the horse's saddle and gripped it. The solid weight in his hand was reassuring. He knew, with this weapon, he could overcome any enemy, no matter the odds. He had owned it since he had come of age. A warrior's weapon was earned in their initiation rites at puberty. He battled many other youths to win the honour of holding this axe. He smiled at the fond memory.

It was instantly replaced by a searing pain in his back. He screamed out in agony as he fell to the ground. He drew in a haggered breath as he tried to regain his focus. He grabbed his axe tighter and turned to look behind him. Standing there was a short man, with ragged clothes and a dirty face. His eyes were almost black and looked through him, not at him. A smirk was planted firmly on his grubby face.

"Well, well." A raspy voice emitted from those obnoxious lips.

Hwong could feel the pain dissipate slightly as he tried to push himself up.

The other man wagged a finger at him. "Now don't get up on my account... General." He laughed quietly to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Hwong seethed.

"That would be telling." He knelt down in front of the General, still smirking away. "How would you like this done? Same as the others?"

Hwong's eyes widened. Was this the man that killed his men? How was it possible that he could overpower a group of ten skilled warriors?

"You monster!" Hwong spat.

He lunged at the other man, swinging his axe wildly. His foe dodged backwards and stood.

"Tsk, tsk. That wasn't very polite." He was taunting him now, and it just angered him further.

Hwong managed to get himself in a standing position. "What do you want from me?" He growled.

The other man laughed. "What makes you think you're important, General. You and your pathetic men were in my way. I have to remove all vermin, you know."

With those words he darted forwards, hand outstretched. Hwong tried to dodge but he was too fast. His hand met with the black and red armour. Red flashed before Hwong's vision and his nerves cried out, feeling as though they were on fire. He could vaguely hear himself screaming before his mind went completely numb and the world around him faded into nothingness.

**Author's Note: **_I apologise for this chapter being slightly shorter than normal but I thought it'd be a good place to leave it. :) I'll have the next one up soon._


End file.
